Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of semiconductor technologies, and in particular relate to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor package, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
In some semiconductor devices in the prior art, an adhesive material is needed to mount a semiconductor die to a substrate. FIG. 1 shows a semiconductor package 100 including such semiconductor device 1000 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the semiconductor package 100 comprises a semiconductor device 1000 and a molding compound 9 for encapsulating the semiconductor device 1000. In the semiconductor device 1000, a first semiconductor die 1 is adhered to a substrate 6 via a die attach film 3 (DAF) and an adhesive glue 4, and a second semiconductor die 2 is adhered to the substrate 6 via an electrical conductive adhesive layer 5. Besides, the first semiconductor die 1 and the second semiconductor die 2 are also connected to a lead 8 via a bonding wire 7.
As shown in FIG. 1, the DAF 3 and the adhesive glue 4 are used to adhere the first semiconductor device die 1 to the substrate 6 and to provide electrical isolation between the first semiconductor die 1 and the substrate 6. However, such manner of adhesion between the first semiconductor die 1 and the substrate 6 has problems in various aspects. For example, due to the poor reliability of the electric isolation provided by the DAF 3 and the adhesive glue 4, there is a risk that a short circuit is likely to occur between the first semiconductor die 1 and the substrate 6. Besides, because the DAF 3 and the adhesive glue 4 are all soft materials, resonance likely occurs when mounting the bonding wire 7 using thermal ultrasonic techniques, resulting in a poor connection of the bonding wire 7 to the first semiconductor die 1 and the lead 8.